


The Price of Immortality

by Good_Morning_And_Good_Night



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I wrote this like 5 years ago, I wrote this with someone else, but hey, it's really stupid, what is this, what the heck, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night/pseuds/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night
Summary: Immortals Aeglaeca "Delilah" Toivonen and Lucin Lilith Levana live completely different lifestyles, but when they run into one another one night, what will happen to the universe they live in?





	1. Aeglaeca's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.
> 
> This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.
> 
> Also, this story was written about 4-5 years ago, and I know this story is absolutely terrible but it's been sitting on my computer for a while. Most of the story is made up of things I thought were cool back then. Additionally, you should know that I won't be writing more than is already there, but I might potentially post another version that's fully edited (or mostly).

Ugh. Not this again. I was just going to have a nice breeze around the surrounding neighborhood, and then I found out just how close the nearest city is! Jeez, how do the park rangers that gave me that plot of land keep their job? 

I soon found myself scowling, floating several miles in the air, right over this dementedly (and seriously obnoxiously) loud city. There were shouts and yells of a small crowd somewhere down there, not that I cared. Mortals could find plenty of more things to argue about. Speaking of which, I am not a filthy mortal, instead having been blessed with immortality. Apparently, blue eyes didn’t come with the package, and I had to stick with the purple ones I have now.

I found myself landing on a dock, turning visible again. Just as I heard a gasp, I reached into my bag, pulled out one of the papers the mortals call currency and gave it to him.

“You saw nothing. I was never here. Understood?” Either he saw the glint of the hidden dagger I kept in my sleeve, or he was very happy about the paper in his hand, but he simply smiled and walked away, whistling to an unknown tune. I sighed. I needed to get better at finding places to land unnoticed. I was never found in any government’s files, and I would like to keep it like that.

“Futete.” I cursed in Latin. Hopefully, that  _ mortal _ kept to his word and shut his little voice hole, or I would have to do the deed for him. Perhaps blame some other person for doing it. Not that I cared. The whole world could blow up and I still would be bored. Being here for at least eight billion years didn’t help. At least the dock was the closest I could ever be with going back in time. They never really changed, except for what was in it. Luckily, this dock was rarely ever used and only crowded on some days of certain months.

I never knew why.

I simply decided to stroll while the light of day was still annoyingly beating down on my black hair, and then I simply was thankful that I had the ability to steal a nice pair of sunglasses to dim the light. No, I didn’t care that it was the middle of fall and many smaller  _ mortals  _ would be learning how else to destroy this planet. Perfect. By the time I get to 4.5 billion years living on this wretched planet, I would have the chance to see it blown to smithereens or covered in radioactive waste. Just perfect.

“Va su le djabe  _ mortel _ ” I cursed again, happy that I learned French from some douche with a mustache. He was short. And at one point, I saw him as a commander in a pretty big war. Little Nap I called him? Something like that.

Night was dawning. Thank the heavens. As I removed my sunglasses, There was a faint purple glow shining from my eyes. Finally, I could be alone. Finally, I could practice some of the magic that requires my deep concentration. As well as time. teleporting known objects across the plane of reality straight into my hands/near me. I was thinking about trying a glass of water before my beauty, the only sword that survived a few thousand years without too much repair necessary. The “Gladio Vitae”.

Perfectly symmetrical and beautiful as well. Now if only that was the same with the rest of the world…

I could sense someone coming. Catamitus, I need to turn invisible again. Don’t worry, whoever my mom is supposed to be--- I have a sword.


	2. Lucin's POV

“That emo kid has the best parties.” I heard a few kids talking  in the room above me., even if the party was LOUD. I smirked, pleased with my influence. I took out my Blackberry with a special app I installed and checked my living room. Uh-oh. The beer was running out. I quickly checked the kitchen. Darn. Only my fancy wine I kept for special events was there. I could either get those, or run out for some more. Or… I could summon some out of thin air. 

This was a more advanced trick I have been trying, but I willed myself to summon some beer in the living room, while still in my study. A few seconds later I check the camera. It was there. 

“Yes!” I whispered. Just then as I was about to celebrate my victory, I heard a loud shout outside my door. 

“Hey!” A deep voice randomly called. “Some of us need to throw up already!” 

I stifled a laugh. Humans were so entertaining. yet stupid. I stepped out of my study, locked the door, and headed over to the bathroom. The door was closed, and I could hear a bunch of girly squeals and smell heavy perfume. Not this again. I rolled my eyes. Then I opened the door. 

“Excuse me?” I asked. Three girls applying makeup stared at me. 

“What?” One just asked, as if what they were doing was perfectly fine. 

“Ladies, I’m afraid you have to apply your makeup someplace else. Or I shall have to kick you out.” I told them. They just looked at me, scared, and ran out. They knew that my parties were best on campus and if they got kicked out of one, the news would go VIRAL. And not a single one of my parties were discovered by the officials at college… Because they were at my own penthouse. So it was basically a secret realm of partying and such. And anyway, humans are so shallow. They apply goop to their faces on a daily basis, and I don’t have to do that. All I can do is wake up and look as if I haven’t aged for years. 

Millennia of millennia of years. I think that’s a good hint I’m an immortal. 

As I walked away from that hallway, I heard sighs of relief and such. I smirked again. Done, done, done. I decided to go for a walk, and as I headed to my door, I had to duck tons of drunk dancing and splashing alcohol. Then as soon as I stepped outside, it was silent in comparison to the party, even if it was a city. Ugh. I hate cities. So many photographers asking to take my picture, etc. 

Even if it was around dusk, many people were still around. However, as I went closer and closer to the shores, it became more isolated and silent. Immediately I summoned a few purple flames. I have a fear of molesters and you know. That usual stuff. 

As I got to the dock, I saw another girl, possibly around my age, possibly a bit younger. She was wearing sunglasses and-  Wait a second. Who wears sunglasses at night? To my knowledge of the mortal world, spies, celebrities, and criminals did. I started sensing a weird 'someone is spying on me' feeling. So I backtracked, and summoned a barrel that was huge. Then I jumped into it and burned a few holes for sight. 

Whoops. Bad idea. What if people thought I was an arsonist? Oh well. I could escape jail as much as I wanted, but would have to find a host constantly. If I had regular eyes, it would be less of a problem. But with my creepy eyes? Nope. They are even creepier to me because they have the power to hypnotize and keep people in a trance. It once happened, and I ran the hell out of some small town in the Netherlands or something. It was like the 1500s or something. 

Getting bored, since nothing was happening, I whipped out my Blackberry and fired off a quick text to my ‘servant,’ the mortals I keep for company at these high schools and such. It said, “Take care of party. Kick everyone out after 2 or 3. I will be watching.” After that, I could imagine them running off and supervising everything. They will be hopeless. Only I have the influence I have. Wait. Does that even make sense? 

Then I looked at my camera software, and modified it to sense supernatural stuff and yeah. Nothing. Huh. My connection must be going haywire. Never happened before. Then my phone exploded. SHIT! It made a giant sound similar to an atomic bomb explosion (Don’t ask, okay?). That meant… 

TOO MUCH SUPERNATURAL STUFF GOING ON HERE. O.o

Wait… 

MOTHER F-ING (insert profanity here), IS THAT GIRL AN IMMORTAL AS WELL? 

That explains her sunglasses. All of us immortals have weird eyes or something and-

“Uh, hi?” 

A voice cuts into my thoughts. 

“Ahhhhhhh!” I scream. I fall out of the barrel and the small purple flames in my hands go shooting into the water.

Wow. Smooth move. Now the authorities will think someone is setting off fireworks here. And I have to run again. 


	3. Aeglaeca's POV

This can get weird, a mortal girl just randomly deciding to come outside,  _ at night _ , straight to the dock, and she looked like… what was it? Em… mo… em-o. Or was it e-mo? Who knows. They make the silliest categories for people in this time period. She was a lot like me, which is quite strange, though I’m not very social with the other immortals, I knew all I knew by face. She was not one of them.

But she had the same straight black and perfectly aligned hair that I had, even though it looked like she was actually  _ trying _ to mess it up. What?! 

Invisibility is very helpful when you’re trying to sneak up on somebody/stalk them and find out…

WHY IN THE HELL WOULD ANYBODY EVER BE HERE?!

My second thought was whether or not that one hair on the top of my head was on the right side of my head. That one little  **thing** was sincerely annoying. I turned myself back to normal, partially to find out if the hair was on my head, and second was to meet this mortal. not much else could be said other than my hands still gripped the hidden daggers in my sleeves. 

I was glad my sunglasses were on, even though it was harder to see. I looked away for a second to check in the water for the singular hair that just happened to be sticking straight up. After I fixed it, I looked back and saw a barrel in her place? Huh? I guess…

WAIT.

SHE’S A CREATIONIST. She can create things out of thin air! That would explain some points. But not others. I guess I would need to pick up all the social skills I have and talk to her. 

Jeez, why does it have to be me?! At least I had the chance to teleport Gladio over here. She’d help. Especially with the boom that came from the barrel.

“Uh, hi?” Great. Just great, Aeglaeca. That’s going to go well.


	4. Lucin's POV

I jump up, shocked. Too shocked. 

“What…” I can’t think. And then my mind goes into the “Hunger Games” mode. 

Hmm… Should I befriend her or what or Hmmm… 

She looks perfectly calm, as if she’s used to this. Or maybe not. Because her eyes are darting around. And are glowing, like in magenta to purple kind of way. 

“Why are you here?” I ask. I’m really curious, and I want to know if there are other immortals. 

She looks surprised. I have a tendency to switch between moods fast, especially when I have to cover up one. If I was a human, I could just become an actress. But oh well. 

“Why are  _ you _ here?” She shoots back. I’m slightly offended, though it must be the attitude or persona of all immortals, or am I correct? Heh. 

“I was just going for a walk.” I reply. I can’t tell her I’m immortal yet. What if it was a false alarm and just some artifact buried in the harbor? That would be cool as well though. 

“Oh, I see how it is.” She seems to have a commanding demeanor now. I think I can sense some sarcasm, but I’m just a bit too sensitive. 

“You still didn’t answer my question.” I point out. I have a tendency of getting on people’s nerves. Girls don’t like it. Adults have varied feelings. And guys are scared of it. But immortals? Well, I’ll see. 

“Because I know you are an immortal as well.” She replies. I totally forget my idea and questions about her being at the harbor.

“What?!” I’m shocked. “And like you aren’t?” 

I can really tell she’s getting a bit intimidated. Or maybe not. 

“I am one as well. I know you can create things out of thin air.” She states. 

“And much more.” I flick my hand and another barrel appears just a few feet away. And also the words I say turn solid in the air, like speech bubbles. Wait. They are. I choose not to try my powers of illusion and creativity (I’ll explain later.) because they take up too much energy and I just learned them… Like five hundred years ago. 

She looks at the barrel in a way as if it will turn to a man-eating orangutan. Or something. I seen them before, and trust me, they are creepy. Cripey creepy. Now I’m wondering if I can turn what I create into something else… No. I’d probably go into a sleep of 1000 years to recover like, only one smidge of energy. 

“That’s not the point.” She huffs. Then she looks at her reflection again in the water. Then she returns. “What I’m saying is we have to talk.” 

“Okay. Where?” I ask. I’m actually sort of nervous. But if anything goes wrong, I can probably summon some elements or killer dragons or use illusion or take off my contacts and use hypnotism. Even though that wouldn’t be nice. Because they deal horrible damage and I would probably blow up a few acres of land. Just kidding! 

“In my mansion. Follow me.” She says. She starts walking north of the pier/harbor. I follow her, and she walks into the forest. It’s really dark, and with those damned contacts I have, my vision isn’t that clear. So, I decide summon a few REGULAR flames. They pop up, and I feel the tingle of energy flowing through my arm, begging to be released. I wish I could tell them that it isn’t a battle. The girls turns around, and when she sees it’s just me, she resumes walking. 

I should say that fire… it’s well, my best and worst power. Because I started the Great Fire of London. Brrrr. I shouldn’t even think of it. So, to draw that off my mind I decide to ask the girl her name. 

“Delila.” She replies after a quick pause. “What about you?”   
“Lucin.” Silence. 

We finally get to the mansion and-

Whoa. It’s crazy huge. I just gape and follow her inside. 


	5. Aeglaeca's POV

This is really weird. The first girl in this century that I have ever met, she can do magic, probably an immortal, and I just invite her to my house?! I must be going insane. Hopefully, that hair is still in place, or I will simply cut it off. 

Jeez, I don’t even know if my house is clean or not! I take a quick peek past the hallway and am greeted with a spotless room. NO! The couch pillow is on the soft chair! Fine, it’ll have to do. 

“Want some tea, coffee, red wine or anything of the such?” I suggest as calmly as I possibly can, even though my hands are subconsciously sweating and my back straightening into a pencil, the cloak flowing to a peaceful stop near my ankles, the boots removed, as well as Lucin’s, as I have learned her name.

“Do you have any beer? That would be nice.” I stop in my tracks. I have old wines, both red, white and normal red, tea, coffee, and perhaps the finest margarita i can ever make, but not really beer. I’ve never made it. Ugh no, not the nervousness again. I turn back to her and calmly answer, “No, I’ve never actually gotten  _ beer _ , though I do sometimes like a margarita. Would you like one?”

“Sure.” She walks through the main door straight into the secondary living room. Apparently, she didn’t know that and just sank down into one of the seats. I simply flew through a ceiling panel up to the kitchen to fix her a margarita and me some tea, some of the old English ones. Those are usually the best. 

As the perfume of lavender fills the air, I bring the two drinks down to the foyer, and walked into the secondary living room. 

“Want to come into the actual living room? Or are you fine sitting here?” I inquired, ignoring the strange look on her face.

“I’m good here, thanks a bunch.” She said, graciously taking the margarita from my right hand. I sat across from her, setting the teacup on the coffee table and then removing two daggers from my belt, tossing them deftly at the wall in my room. That was good. My aim has certainly improved. 

Sitting back down as if nothing is wrong, I look at my reflection in the glass and silently scowl on the inside. That exact hair, when I was nearly burned for being a witch on time and then mistaken for an angel the next. That’s it, I’m going to chop it right at its roots, I don’t care how long it was with me. I put on my most convincing smile and look at the girl staring around my mansion, looking at the Van Gogh paintings (original), a few Manet and so forth. They were nearly my best buds. At least as close as I could get.

“You okay there? I can take you on a grand tour of this mansion if you want. You seem a bit overwhelmed. Seriously, it’s only a few acres!”

“Only a few acres!!! Are you kidding me?! How did you ever find the money to convince the park rangers to give you this plot of land?” She was absolutely flustered, and I was simply watching this silently, writing in an imaginary notebook about her. Her reaction was not like anybody else’s. They were more amazed about the gardens. Apparently, she likes interior decor.

“I didn’t. There was no need, especially if I could  persuade them well enough, giving a larger tip of gold so they would reroute the trails to another section.” I paused, going back over all of the conversation. Why hasn’t she seen any other immortal’s buildings? That was strange. I gave voice to my thoughts just as i stood up to give her a tour of the important parts of the house--- excluding my room, the armory and a few other rooms. “Why are you surprised? This isn’t much different than any other immortal’s.”


	6. Lucin's POV

Her question stops me in my tracks, and I debate whether to tell her all of the disastrous things I have started in history, and the significance of other immortals. I finally decide to lie.

“Well, I sort of have drifted around until like the late 1900s. Now I act like a teenager in college or in her senior year of high school. And because of such a disguise, I have to have a penthouse, the max. And such. And within that time, I haven’t seen much immortals due to my constant traveling. If I did, they wanted to kill me.” I smile grimly. I’m one of the only creationists that most immortals have seen. Actually, all. And they think I started the Great Fire of London, which is correct. 

“High school? College? I do not understand.” She looks extremely confused. 

“Oh, well, it’s the education the teenagers and such get in order to get at least a small job. And it’s much more complicated. College is more… vocational I guess. High school is mostly the basics.” I shrug. “It isn’t a big deal.” 

“Why would they want to kill you?” She asks. “If I were them, I wouldn’t.” I’m a bit suspicious. But oh well. No one has to know I have done horrible things in my past. 

“They just do.” I smile mysteriously. “What would you do if you didn’t want competition? If you wanted to conquer the world yourself? And someone equally or more powerful existed as well?” 

She is silent. I hope she can’t read minds. If she’s the vain type, she might kick me out if she finds out of the fire and such. She wouldn’t want her mansion burned down… Just saying. But otherwise, nope. I’m too destructive. To numb my train of thought, I take a sip of my margarita. I’m lucky I don’t have to pinch myself like I usually do when I’m without a vice of any kind. 

“And how old are you?” She asks. 

I have to stifle a giggle. “Well, I forgot. Because I can have hosts, though for the past few hundred years I decided not to. And I’m very old as well.” I answer. “Very old. All I remember before this Earth came into existence was a world of lava and heat and flame. Then everything went white. And I was floating in a black nowhere and made this universe. And fell into a deep sleep. So I didn’t wake up until the Cro-Magnons or early humans, I honestly forgot which. I was very young that time and summoning such a large thing as this universe put me out. I couldn’t die because I was immortal.” Delila is wide-eyed and takes a sip of her tea. “But now… I could do that same trick and just black out for, what, a hundred the least, a million the max? Though I choose not to. Some day I can do it and not be bothered a smidge. But that’s a bit much, don’t you think?” 

I secretly think the world I was born in made me EXTREMELY powerful in those elements. Hmmm….

Delila’s voice cracks into the beginning of my train of thought. 

“And I didn’t know you can branch out into more specific versions of your power.” She seems interested. 

“I’m not sure actually,” I reply. “What powers do you have?” 

She seems to hesitate a bit. “Well… I can turn invisible and teleport objects. They have to exist, though.” 

“Ok. Now I have an idea… Let’s practice.” I down my margarita and place the glass on the table. 

“Wait… Now?” She asks. 

“Yes, now, before you forget any idea of what you might be able to do,” I state, matter-of-factly. “Show me the practice arena or what you use for it.” 

“Fair enough.” She gets up and finishes her tea. Then I’m led to her room.


End file.
